


A Way to Persuade

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Break is a teasing moron, M/M, Reim loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break dumps his paperwork on Reim's desk - who obviously isn't happy about that, so he has to find a way to persuade him to get it done anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Persuade

A loud “thump” reverberated off the office’s walls as the stack of paper hit the wooden surface of the desk. Xerxes Break brushed the invisible dust off his sleeves and turned to leave.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing, dropping _your_  work on _my_  desk?” Reim Lunettes asked grumpily and walked up to his lover to stand just behind him. It was a rhetorical question, really, for Reim knew the answer perfectly well. He spent many evenings every week, writing his own and the white haired man’s reports. Even though it did annoy him a great deal, he just couldn’t refuse him anything. But not this time, he thought to himself, this time he would not give in. Reim took a deep breath and opened his mouth to scold Xerxes, already bracing himself for a long, _long_  argument with the man.

He didn’t get very far, though. As soon as his lips had parted, Xerxes was on him, tugging him down by his cravat and kissing him deeply. Reim struggled to get away, but failed miserably as he felt his mind go blank with desire. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he drew the other man closer, embracing him firmly. Xerxes chuckled knowingly. He was aware of his lover being completely at his mercy.

The minutes passed, hair became tousled, shirts became unbuttoned, soft lips met sensitive skin and breathing became laboured, for there was no time to waste for such useless things in moments like that. They had moved over to the desk, where Xerxes had immediately taken his opportunity to pin a rather breathless Reim against said object’s edge. Still, Reim did not get a chance to recover, for Xerxes was definitely not finished with him. A sly tongue was demanding entrance once more and it was not denied it, no, Xerxes was even rewarded as a moan was elicited from his lover. Trembling hands clutched his unbuttoned shirt and tried to pull it off his shoulders.

That was when Xerxes suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back.

“Eager now, are we?” he whispered into Reim’s ear huskily, still amused by the other’s inability to restrain himself. He nuzzled his neck once more and … _turned to leave_. Reim was at his heels within seconds, trying to hold him back.

“W-why, where are you go-“

“Well, you still have got work to do, do you not?” Xerxes cut him off, lazily waving his hand in the direction of the desk, where the stack of paperwork he had dropped before lay.

“But-“

“We’ll finish this as soon as you’re done. After all, I know how much you hate being interrupted …”

“But Xerx- !”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Xerxes, grinning shamelessly, put a finger up to Reim’s lips to silence him.

Then he turned around, closed the door of the office and walked down the corridor. The sound of his footsteps quieted down and Reim was left in stillness.

The man pushed his glasses upwards, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, trying to calm down. Xerxes could be awfully cruel at times. And now Reim would _have_ to do his paperwork after all, being left so obviously unsatisfied. Still, he promised himself to get his sweet revenge on the man. With a frown he got up, buttoned up his shirt, straightened his cravat and turned to face the stack of paper on the desk.

Xerxes sure had his own sick ways to persuade …

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost exactly a year ago, June 2013, first published on my deviantArt.
> 
> For some reason I'm still proud of this, haha! Also, this is the closest I ever got to writing smut. Oh well...
> 
> Hope others enjoy this too, please leave feedback if you can! :)


End file.
